Chuckie Finster
Charles Crandall Norbert "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. is the adorable best friend of Tommy Pickles and acts as the series' deuteragonist (in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, however, he serves as the protagonist). Chuckie's mother Melinda died from an illness when Chuckie was a few months old. In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, his father, Chas was going to marry Coco, an evil woman who hates children, and tries to get Chas to fall in love with her, but in the end, Chas fell in love with and married Kira, Kimi's mother. His beautiful new mother is loving and caring, just as his father. Chuckie also has a puppy named Pepper (also known as Sparky) and a poodle named Fifi. Chuckie was 2 years old in Rugrats, 11 years old in the All Grown Up! pilot episode All Growed Up and 12 years old in All Grown Up! series itself. Description In every crowd there's a worrywart, and among the Rugrats it's Charles Finster, Jr. Tommy's best friend Chuckie is a likable two-year-old scaredy cat who sees monsters in every closet and worries about a hundred ways things can go wrong. Tommy's adventurous schemes often reduce Chuckie to shivers "M-m- maybe this isn't such a good idea," he'll suggest, as the Rugrats are off to sneak into the dark and dank garage. But since Chuckie also hates being left behind, he trudges along warily. And in the process, he often surprises himself with the courage he summons up. Like his dad, Charles Sr., Chuckie never forgets that every silver lining comes with a cloud attached. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Chuckie has changed in many ways since he was a baby. For one thing, he isn't as scared of the world as he once was, and is even willing to take a risk now and then! He now likes girls, and will go to great lengths to get their attention, including dressing up like a foreign exchange student or being nice to Angelica. Chuckie is still best friends with Tommy, and often turns to him for advice. Although Chuckie may not be the scaredy cat he used to be, his wild red hair and glasses haven't changed much at all! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Despite his cuteness, Chuckie is pessimistic and scares easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he's still best friends with Tommy, Phil and Lil). Among his fears are adventures, cats, losing his glasses, germs, bad things happening to his friends, clowns, and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears briefly to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble by accident. He is very close to his father Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie was the only character who did not come from a two-parent household before the remarriage. It is revealed in the episode The Alien that Chuckie has an outie belly button, and is revealed to be left-handed in Chuckie's a Lefty. Things had changed for Chuckie in Rugrats in Paris, when he got a new sister named Kimi Finster, and a new mother named Kira Finster. In All Grown Up!, Chuckie is still timid, but he is a bit more of a risk taker. He has trouble lying to others and still appears to be the voice of reason. Looks Chuckie has fair skin with freckles, messy red hair, a pair of purple square glasses with a white tint, a white sleeveless undershirt, a blue shirt with a Saturn on it, green shorts with light green wavy lines, yellow-orange socks, diapers and partially untied red shoes with white laces. Since after Chuckie vs. The Potty, he wore white bear patterned, light blue, or beige training pants. Afterwards, he wore dark blue or white briefs. As he gets older, He loses his buck teeth and gains braces, and he now wears rectangle-shaped glasses. He usually wears a watch on his right wrist. In All Growed Up, he wore a light blue button-up shirt with a picture of saturn on the top right corner, green baggy pants, and red and white sneakers. He wears a similar outfit in the first few episodes of All Grown Up, but his shirt is green, his pants are orange, and his shoes are purple. He later switches to a brown sweater with a sea green undershirt, purple pants, and green sneakers. He wears this for the rest of season 1. In Season 2 and onwards, he changes his outfits a lot, but his primary outfit consists of a purple t-shirt over a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green pants, and red sneakers. Appearances Charles Finster has appeared in most episodes of Rugrats and All Grown Up!. His first appearance was in Tommy's First Birthday. His last appearance was in Brothers Grimm from All Grown Up!. Relationships Chas Finster - Chas is Chuckie's father. They are very similar as they are both scaredy cats and have allergies. Chuckie has a a very close relationship to his father. They both are allergic to dandelions and have red hair and glasses. They are also both friendly. Chuckie is named after his father. Chaz is very protective of Chuckie after the death of his wife Melinda (Chuckie's mother). Melinda Finster - Melinda is Chuckie's late biological mother. Chuckie doesn't remember her too well but he does remember her when he was really young, saying he has dreams about her (though he doesn't know who she is in his dreams, he just thinks its a nice and pretty lady) Chuckie had seen what she looked like in a photo in the Mother's Day episode as Chas told him about her. Kira Finster - Kira was Chuckie's stepmother until she legally adopted him. Chuckie didn't like the way Kira did things at first and got upset, especially when she fixed his Wawa because she put sparkly blue eyes on him (also because Wawa was a gift from his mother). However Kira and Chuckie now get along as she says she'll learn more about the things he does and the way he likes things done. Kimi Finster - Kimi was Chuckie's step-sister until she was legally adopted by Charles Finster. Chuckie loves Kimi and tries to protect her, when he can, from getting hurt or in danger. In All Grown Up! Chuckie is still somewhat protective of Kimi, as he tries to protect her from Z, the school's bad boy. Chuckie also got upset when the gang found Tommy and Kimi's intials carved in the wall of the Finster garage in TP+KF, as he tells Tommy that it wasn't cool to "mack on his best friend's sister". The intials carved into the wall caused Tommy and Chuckie to not only temporarily break off their friendship but for Chuckie to be suspicious of Kimi. However, he does it all because he is her older brother and wants to make sure she is safe. Tommy Pickles - Tommy is Chuckie's best friend that he met when Tommy was only eight days old. In A Step at a Time, Chuckie learned that he was the reason that Tommy walked for the first time and that they've been friends ever since then. Despite trying to talk Tommy out of it, Chuckie always goes on the scary adventures that Tommy leads him on. Some of the adventures cause Tommy and Chuckie to argue like in the episodes: Opposites Attract and Farewell, My Friend; however they always make up in the end. In the All Grown Up episode TP+KF, Chuckie got upset with Tommy when he thought that Tommy had a crush on Kimi and was suspicious of the two up until the point they fought and broke off their friendship. However, after Tommy came running to his house scared, and they sat down and talked, Chuckie and Tommy patched things up with each other. Dil Pickles - Unlike Phil and Lil, Chuckie has never hold a grudge against Dil after he was born. He just sees that he's not being nice to his brother Tommy after taking his blanket and hitting him with a rattle before getting hit by it as well. Later, he didn't like the idea of the twins taking Dil back the hospital and saying Tommy's not going to be happy. During a ride on the Reptar Wagon, he was grossed out after Dil barfed on his shirt. After being lost in the forest, Chuckie briefly argues with him after a frog jump on his head when he tried to pee on him along with his friends. Despite all this, he does care Dil, and even tried to save him from being taken by monkeys. Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille - Chuckie is good friends with the twins, but gets grossed out by things they say and do. And he may have a crush on Lil, as seen in I Do. She may return it, as implied in The Finster Who Stole Christmas. Susie Carmichael - Chuckie and Susie are very good friends. It is hinted that the pair may possibly, though not confirmed, like each other, as Chuckie asked Susie to be his date in Junior Prom and she accepted, while in It's Cupid, Stupid Susie asks Chuckie to go to the Valentine's Day dance with her, and he agrees to it. Nicole Boscarelli - Nicole is Chuckie's love interest in All Grown Up! as seen in Chuckie's in Love and It's Cupid, Stupid. When Nicole is around Chuckie's presence, he gets nervous and doesn't know how to act. They both enjoy the same smoothies and Nicole likes an individual who is sweet-hearted and truthful. Ever since the Chongo incident, both Chuckie and Nicole have talked to each other on several occasions and even danced with each other in the gymnasium for Valentine's Day. Gallery You can find the Rugrats gallery of Chuckie Finster here Trivia *Chuckie's character design was originally intended to be used for a bully, and was based on one of the main music composers for the series, Mark Mothersbaugh. *Kira legally adopts Chuckie as her son in Finsterella and Chas legally adopts Kimi as his daughter. In a legal sense, that technically makes Chuckie and Kimi siblings and not just step-siblings. *In Season 1 to early episodes of Season 2, Chuckie is shown with multiple teeth besides his trademark buckteeth. However since Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch, those multiple teeth were eliminated. *12 year old Chuckie kept his appearance in All Grown Up!. *In All Growed Up (where 11-year-old Chuckie appeared), 12 year old Angelica introduces him to 12 year old Samantha Shane as "Charlie Finster III," even though his grandfather's name is Marvin. *The Behind the Scenes featurette for Rugrats in Paris shows that Chuckie was originally going to sing "I Want a Mom" himself, but this idea was scrapped in favor of having the song performed by Cyndi Lauper. *He was played by Christine Cavanaugh, who also voiced Oblina, in another Nicktoon, Real Monsters. Coincidentally, Oblina appeared in the episode Ghost Story. *As seen in the Season 4 episode "Radio Daze", Chuckie is shown to be ticklish on his feet. *It is unknown if Chuckie has any cousins. On his father's side, he doesn't because Chas is an only child, and Chuckie's grandparents always remark how Chuckie is their only grandchild, and happily cry when Chaz adopts Kimi since that means they have two grandchildren now. *It is possible that Chuckie's birthday is either in late April or early May, if Tommy's birthday is in June. If Tommy's birthday is in August, Chuckie would be born around June 14. If Tommy's actual birthday is in June, since in All Grown Up Chuckie mentions that he's a year, 1 month, 3 weeks and 5 days older than Tommy which would make his birthday fall around late April or early May. Since Phil and Lil are 3 months older than Tommy and their birthday is March 31st along with the fact that Tommy was born 2 months premature, making Tommy's actual birthday in June but his real birthday is supposed to be in August, and according to what Chuckie said would make his birthday most likely fall in late April. *In All Grown Up! episode Truth or Consequences, Chuckie has been seen as a 3-4 year old, and a 7-8 year old. *Chuckie, in All Grown Up, has freckles on his bottom, as briefly revealed in What's Love Got To Do With It? *Chuckie is allergic to dandelions like his father, but not cats. *Angelica calls him by his last name sometimes, starting in Season 3. *He didn't want to give up his diapers, but now that he is potty trained, he refuses to wear them again. *His first word heard by the grown-ups was "no", as was shown in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. *Apparently, because of Chuckie's nose always being congested and stuffed up, because of allergies, he doesn't know what Phil and Lil smell like, except in the episode The Smell of Success when he had his nose unstuffed and actually could detect the stinky smell coming from the twins. *Chuckie is similar to Jeremie Belpois from Code Lyoko. They're both smart, aren't good at P.E., and want to skip P.E. although Chuckie doesn't skip gym class. *After watching Captain Blasto, he takes a nap. *Chuckie is terrified of clowns like Didi Pickles. *In Dude, Where's My Horse?, it's revealed that Chuckie can play the harmonica, although he never says how. *Despite being one of the oldest members of the group, Chuckie has never had his first kiss. *In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Chuckie said "9/11". *He my have a crush on Lil, as seen in "''I Do''". *Chuckie is revealed to be very good at sewing as seen in "''TP+KF''", where he makes a two-headed dragon costume (for him and Tommy) on his own. *It is revealed that Chuckie is great at climbing as seen in "Interview With a Campfire". *Chuckie is shown to be very protective of his sister Kimi as it has been shown in a lot of episodes in both Rugrats and All Grown Up!. *According to Chuckie in "Super Hero Worship", ''he started to read when he was five years old. *Chuckie's favorite superhero is "''Armadillo Dave". **He relates to him because Armadillo Dave is also slow, klutzy, and near-sighted. *In "''TP+KF''", Chuckie reveals he wet his bed until he was 7 years old to Tommy. *In "Bad Blood", Chuckie suffers from a skin condition known as psoriasis. *Tommy sometimes calls Chuckie, Chuckaroo in Rugrats, while Betty calls him Chuckster, as do the others later in All Grown Up!. Italic text Italic text Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Christians